


Within

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They balance each other out, in a way, but they can't fight what they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within

Nights like this have become Hoya's favorite: the breeze rustling the leaves, a full moon glowing at its peak in the sky so there is just enough light for their prey not to see them.

Dongwoo shifts, everything about his stance exuding uneasiness, and whines in the back of his throat. After all, he is still human in mind (though not body); sometimes Hoya forgets what that's like. (There is no time to think about that now, though. Not when their prey is approaching so quickly and its scent is hanging heavy in the air.)

Hoya grunts, steady and reassuring, like he's saying _this is what we are._ He vanishes into the trees before Dongwoo can say _but it's not who we have to be,_ because he will--he always does.

(Then again, Hoya thinks that this is why the two of them match. Dongwoo keeps Hoya from completely losing humanity, and Hoya helps Dongwoo understand the beast within. They have found balance where it shouldn't exist.)

But Dongwoo will also give himself over to his instincts, in the end. Both of them still lack the control they wish they could have--all they know is to survive. 

He'll rush behind their prey and drive it straight toward Hoya, who knows exactly where to aim for an instant kill, because there is no escape between the two of them.

This is how things go every full moon, without fail. 

This is how they work.


End file.
